


Crescent Islanders

by Dameceles



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Bonding, Cooking, Developing Friendships, Gen, Sky Pirates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: A crew is more than the sum of its parts, and Captain Vyse's shipmates are a colorful bunch. There's never a dull moment for those living on Crescent Isle. Newest: Urala finds herself with the problem of too much squid. [a lightly shippy drabbles series]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Crescent Islanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this first chapter for [the Eternal Skies SoA fanzine](https://twitter.com/SkiesZine) back in 2020, but now that its released I can share it here. I really adore the recruitable crewmembers in SoA, so might drabbles about them once and a while. This one's focused on Urala, and a thought I've had ever since reading how Vyse wanted to eat that giant squid.

Great, big woven baskets full of pale, opaque squares and ice chunks nearly covered the tavern’s countertop. It was as much of a surprise to Urala and the person waiting beside them— the mature, red-headed cook who was usually in charge of manning the ship’s galley. With the Delphinus in port, Crescent Isle would be bustling rather than quiet, so Urala had gone to the tavern early in order to get ahead of preparations before opening for luncheon. However, it seemed others had arrived even earlier and air was filled with the briny smell of raw seafood.

The older woman greeted her with a wide smile, but something in the lines of her face looked tired. “Hello there, comin’ to the kitchen early?”

“Good to see you, Polly… Yes, I am.” She looked pointedly at the multiple, filled baskets. “What is all this?”

The older woman heaved a sigh. "Urala, sweetheart, do you know any recipes for squid?"

"Um, yes…" Her specialty was ramahai fish, but she'd dealt with the rubbery invertebrate before. “May I ask why?”

"Last voyage the Captain and his mates managed to find and down a squid bigger than most airships. Not wantin’ to let it go to waste, we butchered and chilled it in the Delphinus' hold. I've been servin’ squid stew in the galley since... By the time we arrived back here, the crew was near mutiny over eatin’ it day in an’ out." Polly heaved a heavy sigh, generous bosom almost bouncing with the strength of it. "We're still up to our ears in the meat, and it'd be a waste not to use it. So, I was hopin’ the taste of Yafutoma would be different enough to bring everyone's appetite back."

“Hm, I could try?” Urala hedged, and they began to go into the exacts on how much squid meat they were dealing with.

Considering their location under the red moon Crescent Isle wasn’t precisely abundant in the flavorings Urala’s recipes called for, but spice supply levels were something she monitored alongside Ilchymis while Domingo would be sent to retrieve more if they ran out. The amount of squid was intimidating, but if she used everything effectively their kitchen’s stock should be enough to flavor enough for a welcome-home feast. Although she’d ended up talking Kirala into building some woven mats for sun-drying jerky, so that any remaining squid would last longer and not go to waste.

After preparing yesterday’s rice into a basic congee with egg, which Merida generously offered to serve when crewmates came calling, she and Polly rolled up their sleeves and got to work. It took most of the day to gather the ingredients, mix them, and ensure all the meat was satisfactorily clean. The sun was setting and the red moon dominated the peach and yellow sky by the time the two of them were truly ready.

Urala had decided to cook the giant squid two ways: fried tempura style and grilled ikayaki style. After showing Polly how to prepare the former’s batter, she'd left that and the actual frying to her. She had her own portion of the meat soaking in the savory marinade while ensuring the charcoal beneath the grill was heated evenly before she began skewering and setting cuts of squid. The aroma of both methods was an appetizing one, and before they’d even tried to send Marco to announce the feast, people began to wander into the tavern with comments on the smell.

Soon enough a crowd was milling, but managed to give the kitchen space after Polly barked, “Shove off, an’ queue up. Or you’ll get none!”

The older redhead then set a stack of plates on the counter, the dinner size that could fit a paired couple of tempura and ikayaki squid the moment they’d finished cooking. Once a plate was full, Urala would hand it to the person at the front of the line who’d then wander off to find a seat— hopefully outside the tavern as it was rather crowded. The Hortekan dancer had taken to the stage to perform and distract the steadily gathering crew.

The huge amount of squid had turned into a marathon of cooking to feed a seemingly endless queue, but concentrating on the task at hand it went quickly. Urala had just waited tables in Yafutoman eateries, only really cooking for her sister and herself. Here on Sailor’s island she had a crew to help feed and something like preparing a feast was a new challenge, one that made Urala feel like she’s grown wings. It was exhilarating!

By the time the end of the line had come into sight, the lanterns had been lit alongside the dark of night. She was feeling the strain of having worked fast for so long, but tried to keep her pep up as she handed out the next filled plate. “Please enjoy-” Urala’s voice broke into a squeak as she realized just who she was handing the dish of grilled squid to— 

The young, unfairly-attractive engineer, Hans. Who’d joined Vyse’s crew not long after herself and her sister, and other than Belle had been the other crewmate close to Urala’s age. So, she’d been assigned the task of welcoming him and helpfully showed the young man around the ship and then island in the early days after they’d first left home. The way his twinkling blue eyes stared straight at her, never failed to send Urala’s heart thumping against her ribcage.

“Smells delicious!” Hans said as he took the plate of squid.

“Y-yes,” her tongue tripped as she scrambled for words, “We c-cooked this squid Yafutoman style. Please, e-enjoy.”

“Oh, I will. I love your cooking, Urala.” Hans smiled at her, the curve of his mouth crinkling his cheeks into dimples.

Urala found herself both blinded and unable to look away, even as his full head of chestnut hair turned away and he walked off.

A small nudge against her side had Urala looking to Polly, whose eyebrows rose and fell like the Delphinus on a particularly ambitious exploration. “Y’know, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Urala hid her blushing face with her hands, and it wasn’t entirely her fault the last batch of ikayaki was extra blackened.


End file.
